The goal of the Career Development Program of the Northwestern University-University of Chicago SPORE in Prostate Cancer is to recruit talented investigators to a career in translational prostate cancer research. In the current project period the SPORE Career Development Program (CDA) funded 7 CDA investigators from a pool of 20 applicants. These investigators were successful in obtaining 14 grant awards and they published 66 papers related to their CDA projects. The fact that the faculty come from a variety of departments has provided a source of diversity and scientific expertise to the investigators in the Program. Special efforts have been placed to emphasize the recruitment of women and minorities to the SPORE CDA. The Career Development Program has demonstrated flexibility in terms of offering awards and the length of the award. In the current funding period, the Prostate SPORE has maintained a consistent and highly structured process for advertisement of CDA positions, selection of CDA investigators and a good tracking system for monitoring and evaluating their progress. In the last SPORE submission, the CDA received an assessment of Excellent. In this revised application, we have updated information of all CDA investigators and we again propose CDA funding for two investigators, one is to a woman (Hou) and the other is to a minority applicant (Posadas